tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leatherhead
Leatherhead is a mutant alligator that was used a lab rat ( or in this case alligator) by the Kraang. He first appeared in the online games TMNT: Dark Horizons and TMNT: Sewer Run on Nick.com. He later made his first appearance on the show in the episode It Came From The Depths. Origin As a normal baby aligator, Leatherhead was raised by a kind human boy ( whose name remains unknown) until his disaproving parents flushed him down the toilet into the sewers. This is where the Kraang found him and brought him back to their dimension. They performed horrifying experiments on him but, through all of it, they could not break his spirit. He escaped his captivity and returned to Earth using the Kraang's dimensional portal, at the same time stealing the power cell that ran it. Without this cell the Kraang cannot pass between Earth's dimension and their own. The Kraang had been hunting Leatherhead and the power cell for six months when the turtles found him. History Season 1 It Came From The Depths: The turtles find Leatherhead in pitched battle with a squad of Kraang. Michelangelo leads the charge to help him. Leatherhead is rendered unconcious and Mikey convinces the others to take him back to the lair. Leatherhead attacks the turtles repeatedly but Mikey is able to befriend him and earn his trust. When the other turtles recover the power cell and Leatherhead sees what they have done he loses control again and attacks all of the turtles, even Mikey. Splinter is able to defeat him and drive him off. Mikey immediately rushes out to find him. He finds Leatherhead at his own lair in an abandoned subway car. The other turtles arrive, thinking Leatherhead will hurt Mikey but Leatherhead pleads with them and explains his origins. He then entrusts the power cell to Mikey, his first friend, and goes out to fight the attacking Kraang and give the turtles time to escape. He destroys all of the Kraang in order to keep the fact that the turtles possess the power cell a secret. '''TCRI : '''Leatherhead is awoken to grab Donnie in the face ''again. ''He snaps out of it and tells the gang all he remembers about the Kraang and the portal. He is used as a distraction to allow the gang to get to the top of the TCRI building. He beats up Traag and goes through the portal to give the turtles time to escape. Personality Leatherhead is a mutated aligator. He resembles a gator with humanoid arms, legs, and the ability to speak and reason. He is immensely large and powerful using his tail, claws, and crushing bite to full effect in combat. His tough, armored hide is extremely resistant to attacks, even from Kraang laser blasts. Despite his monstrous form and appearance, Leatherhead is surprisingly gentle soul and doesn't really wish to hurt anyone. He suffers from severe self-loathing from a life of horrific abuse and all around him fearing him as a monster. He also has periodic bouts of rage in which he loses complete control of himself. When he awakens later, he is always contrite and regretful for the things he has done. Because of his horrific treatment by them, he has an everlasting hatred for the Kraang and simply hearing the word "Kraang" will throw him into a rage. So far, only Mikey has been able to calm him from these rages. He has established a lair for himself in an abandoned subway car where he keeps his few belongings; a stuffed aligator, a record player with an old jazz record he uses to calm his rage, and the Kraang power cell which he guards with his life. He possesses a third eyelid, which all aligators have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. He also uses a typical aligator move in combat; the Death Roll. Leatherhead rolls along the ground, crushing opponnents with his weight and sharp back plates. Despite his long, awkward snout, Leatherhead is able to speak quite eloquently, though his voice is very deep and gravelly. He may prove to be a very strong ally to the turtles. Trivia *Leatherhead was the first mutant turned in the Kraang's world. *He will be made into an action figure for the Playmates toy line. *He is an ally of the turtles in this verson of the show. *Most likely Leatherhead had a run in with Traag during his past in Dimension X. *He is close friends with Mikey. Photo Gallery Lh sewerrun.jpg|Leatherhead as he appears in the TMNT 2012 video games 185px-Angry Leatherhead.png ImagesCAXRERRT.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Good Guys